Close Supervision
by Danni Tran
Summary: Sasuke is finally back in Konoha. After some serious coaxing towards the Council from his former teammates, he finds himself off with approximately 4 years of community service and close supervision from the old Team 7. What he didn't expect was a certain blonde-haired shinobi to take this task to the very max. Oneshot. SasuNaru.


**Close Supervision**

**A SasuNaru Oneshot**

Sasuke was back.

He knew the consequences would be severe before he even thought about setting foot onto the village grounds, but it looked like Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi had really gone through for him. With their coaxing and his assistance in protecting the village from a certain attack earlier that year, the Council had agreed to reduce his punishment to community service and close supervision from the former Team 7 for a minimum of 4 years. It was a light penalty compared to what they had come up with originally, so he was thankfully; but he didn't expect a certain blonde-haired shinobi to take fulfill the duty to the very max.

Sasuke still remembered the morning after he moved back into his new dwelling. He had woken up to the sound of pots and pans clashing against one another and instantly jumped onto his feet.

Boy was he peeved when he found Naruto under a heap of cookware in his now very messy kitchen.

"But I just wanted to make you breakfast!" the kitsune had answered when Sasuke had demanded why he had trashed part of the Uchiha residence.

"How did you even get in?"

"Through the front door, baka!"

After that, Sasuke kicked his former teammate out and later that day, he went to the store to buy some locks.

Unfortunately, that didn't keep Naruto out. The next morning, Sasuke woke up and, after making sure that no one had entered his house, took a long shower. However, the moment he left the restroom 20 minutes later and heard the TV playing, he knew Plan A hadn't worked.

Time for Plan B.

Sasuke revisited the home improvement store that day and bought a collection of ten locks. He felt pretty content with himself when Naruto didn't appear for the following few days but nothing good ever lasted long. Naruto reappeared at the end of the week eating ramen on his couch.

_His _couch.

"Oh, hey teme! I was out on a mission for the past four days so I couldn't make it. Did you miss me?" the kitsune had asked with his trademark grin when he saw the raven enter the living room groggily.

"No. And how did you get in?"

"Through the window! Duh!"

And so once more, the blond was kicked out and Sasuke revisited the home improvement store. Plan C worked for a week but gosh darn was Naruto persistent.

"How did you get in this time?" grumbled the Uchiha as he prepared to toss his old teammate out his heavily reinforced front door.

"Through the back door, dattebayo!"

"I don't have a back door."

"Well you do now!"

Sasuke shook with anger and flung the Kyuubi container out from where he had entered from. After that, Plan D, E, F, all the way through M failed, he found said boy in his shower.

Sasuke let out a sigh. There was just no way to keep this guy away, was there? Just as he was about to ask Naruto how he got in for the last time, sunlight suddenly blinded him. Sasuke squinted his eyes and looked up to find a gaping hole in his ceiling.

Naruto was hit with a fist full of Chidori when he came out the bathroom.

And so since then, Sasuke had let the blond in whenever he wanted to. Frankly, he didn't need any more entry ways into his house, because if there was _one more, _the whole place was going to collapse.

Months eventually passed. Naruto coming over had become a daily routine and though it took a while, Sasuke ended up not minding him. In a way, it felt like the old days again when they were just Genin; when Naruto would always bother him with obvious pranks and idiotic comments. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Sasuke had found himself missing his old teammates during his years with Orochimaru. It just wasn't the same without them.

He hadn't realized he was spacing out until he saw a tanned hand waving frantically in front of his face.

"Hey, listen to me, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke tried to look unfazed. "Hn."

He found himself leaning back when Naruto frowned before slighting tilting his head. "Something wrong, teme?"

_Looks like he turned sharper._

"No," was all Sasuke said before the blond before him went onto another topic.

_Or maybe not._

One day, Sasuke woke up to silence. No TV playing, no crashes or metal clanging, no strange odor, no hole in the roof. _The dobe must be on a mission or something, _he thought as he stepped into the shower to begin his morning routine. A few hours later, Sasuke found himself heading towards the grocery store. His fridge was nearly empty (thanks to a certain kitsune) and he needed to restock if he didn't want to feed on Naruto's stash of ramen in his pantry.

However, on his trip back from the store, he spotted Naruto laughing with Hyuuga Neji at Ichiraku's.

Sasuke's gaze hardened as he recognized how well they got along. He then caught himself staring and turned away before continuing on his way home. _Who that dobe befriends is not my concern, _he told himself. But the small hint of jealousy was undeniable.

To get his mind off it, Sasuke decided to go train by the river after putting up his groceries. He practiced his jutsus and increased his agility for hours, spending time in the hot afternoon sun. Finally, he reached his limit and fell against a greatly scratched-up tree, panting heavily.

_I should get home soon, _he thought as he noticed the sun was halfway set. He rested for another 10 minutes before gathering his things and leaving. There was no need for rushing, so he took his time.

_It's not like anyone's waiting for me anyway, _he thought.

However, as he walked up the steps to his dwelling, he heard laughter and yelling from inside. Sasuke blinked.

_Don't tell me . . ._

His answer turned out to be right. When Sasuke opened his front door, he was greeted with cheers and a face full of confetti. "What the—"

"Oi, teme! You're back!" a familiar voice shouted.

Sasuke followed the source of the voice to find Naruto sitting at the head of his dining table, surrounded by the original Konoha 11 and Jounin teachers – with the exception of Lee and Gai – along with the Sand Siblings.

Wait a minute, why was the Kazekage here?

And was that a hole in his ceiling?

"Well don't just stand there!" piped up Kankuro.

"Yeah, come sit with us, Sasuke-kun!" agreed a cheerful Sakura.

Sasuke stared at them. "I just came back from training," he stated, indirectly mentioning he stunk.

Kiba snorted. "Yeah, I can tell." He laughed nervously when a glare was shot his way and hid behind a grinning Naruto.

"Well go take a shower and join us afterwards, teme!" exclaimed the blond.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious and shut his door before going to take a shower. The sound of running water didn't block out the commotion from outside but for some reason, Sasuke didn't mind. 15 minutes later, he got dressed and went out to his living room, not surprised to find his living room nearly trashed. He sighed as he took a seat between Naruto and Sakura.

"Tell me why you're having a party in _my _house," he said.

"Well Gaara's here for a trip and we decided to celebrate, dattebayo!" answered Naruto.

Gaara looked at Sasuke and nodded in a greeting manner.

Well that explained why the Kazekage was here.

"Now tell me why there's a huge hole in my ceiling," the Uchiha spoke.

"Oh, that was Naruto's doing. We told him to use the front door but he insisted on entering through the roof," laughed Iruka.

"But on the bright side, we can stargaze tonight!" Ino chimed.

All of a sudden, there was a deafening cry as the front door flung open and in jumped a very jumpy Lee and Gai. Everyone stared in horror at the item in Lee's grasp.

"Hello, youthful youths!" shouted Gai. "We brought sake!"

Shikamaru sighed. "This is going to be troublesome."

For the rest of the night, the Uchiha residence livened with cheers, screams, and (bad) singing.

"Wow Sasuke. I didn't expect you to have a karaoke system," commented Kakashi.

"I don't."

"Well you do now, teme!" chimed Naruto.

Sasuke sighed at this and watched as his friends start to argue over with who got the microphone first. After a game of paper-rock-scissors, a very drunk Lee and his faithful Gai-sensei jumped in front of the group.

"TONIGHT!" the younger hollered. "YOU WILL ALL BE AMAZED BY THE POWER OF YOUTHHHHH!"

And with that, Kung Fu Fighting came on.

Halfway through the song, Sasuke found himself smiling. No, not scowling; no not smirking. He was smiling. He was actually enjoying this.

A few minutes later, the song ended and once again, everyone started arguing over who was going to go next. The Uchiha found himself looking around the room. He raised his eyebrow when he spotted Neji and Gaara sitting beside each other, holding hands. They were together? Wow. A lot of things sure did happen when he was gone. Apart from them, he spotted Iruka blushing heavily while Kakashi whispered something in his ear, and Sasuke did _not _want to know what the silver-haired Jounin had said to his old Academy teacher.

The former S-Ranked criminal then noticed Naruto appearing beside him with two cups of drinks. "Here, Sasuke!" the younger chimed as he took a seat beside the raven and handed him a cup. "So, how are you enjoying the party?"

"I still don't understand why you're doing this in _my _house."

Naruto beamed. "Because I'm supposed to keep close tabs on you, and what's a better way to watch over you than hosting a party right here at your house!"

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth before staring at the dark liquid in his hand. "This better not be poisoned," he said.

"It's just soda, teme!"

Sasuke sniffed it for safe measures and smirked when his friend started rambling something about snarky Uchihas and their sanitary issues.

"Dobe, _you're _the one with sanitary issues."

"I DON'T HAVE ANY—" He was cut off when Kiba suddenly rushed up and thrust the microphone to him.

"Hey, Naruto, last time we had a karaoke party, you said you would sing to us, and you never did!" exclaimed the brunette.

Neji nodded. "You promised me this morning that if I could bring Gaara, you would sing."

Sasuke found himself slightly relieved by this. _Oh. So that was what they were talking about. _

Gaara smiled lightly. "A deal is a deal, Naruto."

Naruto pouted before grabbing the microphone and standing up. He then made his way to the front of the room and chose a song. Once he made his choice and music started to flow out of the speakers, the blonde grinned. "Alright then, I guess I'll just make the most out of it. Who's ready for the future Hokage to sing?" he chimed.

Kiba threw a tomato at him. "Just do it already!" he yelled playfully.

Naruto grinned and with that, he opened his mouth and started to do his thing.

In the crowd, Sasuke watched his friend with a soft smile. He leaned back and took a sip of his drink. Nothing like this happened back during his Orochimaru days. He didn't smile, he didn't laugh, he didn't have any fun.

He wasn't surrounded by friends.

Now that he was with the people he once spent his childhood with, the Uchiha felt a sense of nostalgia. Returning to Konoha was the right choice, he now realized, even if he had to make up for his actions with community service and close supervision.

Sasuke looked up at the blonde who was practically radiating with light. _But if this is what close supervision is, _he thought, _then I think I'll do just fine._

**X X X**

**Updated: 10/5/13**

**Did you guys like it? This is my first SasuNaru oneshot, so please tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
